The Mockingjay's daughter
by soulsinger416
Summary: Years after the Rebellion, Katniss and Peeta have two children named Lucy and Rye. But when President Paylor is assassinated, the Games are reinstated. Who's going in? And who will come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fanfiction world! My other story is on hiatus and I am starting this one! This is my first story so please be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

The sun is shining in my eyes. I turn my head and look at the clock on my nighstand. 7:00 am. Kind of late for me. My mom and brother are most likely still asleep. My dad is probably at the bakery. I put on jeans and a plain green t-shirt and braid my hair. I grab my mother's hunting jacket and my bow after leaving a note in the kitchen for her.

_Mom,_

_Off hunting, be back in an hour._

_Love, Lucy_

Lucy Mellark is my name. My mother says it means "light" and that it was a name before Panem even existed.

"What existed before Panem?" I asked Mom once.

"A country called America." Mom answers. "A huge war destroyed it 200 years ago."

"Did the Hunger Games exist then?" I ask.

"No." My mother says, her eyes looking off into the distance, as if she remembered something from when she was in the Hunger Games. I remember asking my mom so many times about the Hunger Games and the war. I only know some of it from school. She said that she would tell me when I was old enough. Right now, I'm seventeen. My brother Rye is fifteen. We're both old enough. We're both old enough to know why Dad shuts himself in his and Mom's room sometimes and doesn't let us in. I want Mom to explain more about her being the Mockingjay. I want to know everything that happened and more about the country they call America. I want to know about Aunt Prim. Well, they will have to tell Rye and I soon enough. I walk into the meadow that was my playplace when I was a child. I open the gate that my mother said used to be electric. They used it to keep District 12 citizens from leaving. Now it just keeps wild animals from entering. Dad says I am just like my mom. I have the silent hunter's tread and the ability to shoot an arrow right through my prey's eyes. Sometimes I am the one that causes my dad to need to lock himself in his and mom's room. It makes me feel like I did something wrong, even though Mom reassures me that it's not my fault. She says it's hers.

"Everything's fine, Lucy." Dad says. "I'll explain it to you when you're old enough. He said that to me two weeks ago. I have a feeling that my parents won't tell me anything. I have a feeling that I'll find out the details from someone else. No one else in my family will tell me. Not Uncle Haymitch or Aunt Johanna.

I carry back my haul of two rabbits and a squirrel. I had just reached the meadow when I see Rye run up to me.

"Lucy!" He calls.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad told me to find you, they said it's urgent." He says.

"Why? I left Mom a note telling her I was hunting." I say.

"It's not about that." He says. "Mom got off the phone with someone and she looked upset. Dad told me to find you. They won't tell me what happened."

"Well then, we should go." I say. Rye and I head home.

I walk in the house with my brother.

"Mom! Dad! I found her!" Rye yells.

"Lucy, Rye, come in the living room." My father says. When we walk in, I see grave expressions on my parents' faces. Dad has his arm around Mom, who I can tell has been crying.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"President Paylor was assassinated." Dad says.

"By who?" I ask.

"We don't know." He answers. "But President Snow's granddaughter is now president."

"What?!" Rye exclaims. "Will things go back to the way they were?" My mother sighs.

"That's what we need to tell you." She says. Her grey eyes shine with tears. "Coriella Snow is reinstating the Hunger Games."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUNNN! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out. I know this idea has been done many times, but there is going to be a huge plot change! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to update soon because I left you with such a terrible cliffhanger last time. Here's a fact about this story. It was inspired by the song Abraham's daughter by Arcade fire. It's on the Hunger Games soundtrack and I absolutely love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

"What?!" Rye and I cry out in unison.

"Can this happen?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so." Dad answers. "Coriella is planning on avenging the death of her grandfather. So chances are…"

"Peeta." Mom interrupts.

"We have to tell them, Katniss." He says. He looks at my brother and I.

"Chances are, the tributes will be the children of rebels and victors." Dad continues. He pauses and runs his hands through his blond hair.

"One of you, if not both, will be going into the arena. Coriella says that each person's name is entered once, but everyone knows that's not true." He says. Mom bursts into tears and Dad wraps his arms around her. I look at Rye and he is frozen. I suddenly run out of the house and into the woods. I stop when I reach the lake. I sit on a big rock near it and cry. Surely both Rye and I will be reaped. I decide right now that I will do whatever it takes to get my brother home safe. Even if it means my death. I sit on the rock for a while and watch the sun set. I marvel at the beauty of all the colors. I wonder if the arena will be like the woods. The sky had just begun to get dark when I see my mother sit down beside me.

"I knew I would find you here." She says softly. I look at her and she looks back at me. She is as stunningly beautiful now as she was at my age. I inherited her dark hair and Rye, her silvery grey eyes. She wraps her arm around me pulls me to her. I let her hold me.

"I used to come out here with your grandfather all the time." She reminisces. "Those were the greatest days of my life. The days before your grandma fell into her depression." She pauses. "And your Aunt Prim was just a carefree child."

"How could this happen?" I ask. "Doesn't she have a conscience?"

"She was raised to believe this sort of thing was okay." Mom answers. "Just like her grandfather was. The entire Snow family thinks of killing children as a sport." She pauses for a second.

"You took this better than I did when they announced the Quarter Quell. When I heard that I would have to go back in again, I went to your Uncle Haymitch's house and got drunk." I can't help but smile.

"We're going to get through this, Lucy." She says.

"I'm going to save Rye." I tell her.

"There's no saying who will be reaped." My mom says.

"We all know that both Rye and I will go in." I snap. Mom sighs and holds me tighter. I bury my face into her chest like I used to do when I was young.

"You're just like me, you know." Mom says. She sounds proud, but her voice is laced with sadness. "Saving a sibling, even if it means your own death." She sighs. "Of course I failed, otherwise Aunt Prim would be here." I look up at her.

"I think it's time you saw the Games. I never wanted to show them to you, but since they're coming back, I have to." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Maybe not, but you're seventeen now. Rye's fifteen." She says. "I think you're ready." My mom and I stay there, me wrapped in her arms, until the sun sets completely.

Mom, Dad, Rye, and I sit in front of the T.V. Dad just put in a round disc that he says the Games have been recorded on. I know how the Games work. Twenty four people go in and only one comes out alive. I knew that both my parents came out on the same year, which sparked the rebellion. I knew that they were both on fire in the parade. I even know about Rue and how Dad lost his leg. But there's so much I don't know. So much that I'm going to find out now.

**A/N: And that was chapter 2! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in so long! Busy, busy schedule! Next week I will be able to update more so I will try the best I can! Enjoy this chapter!**

I am in a wooded area. Above me, a mockingjay sings the melody of the song "The Hanging Tree". Then, I hear a low growl and a woman's cry. I turn around to see my mother. There is a man with his hands around her neck, choking her. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out. My mother looks at me with worried eyes and the man that is choking her turns his head to look at me. It's my father.

I sit up in bed and scream. I look around me. It was a nightmare. I start to cry. Mom runs in my room.

"Lucy! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she sees my tearstained face and runs over to my bed. She embraces me and strokes my hair.

"Shhh… it's okay." She soothes. "It was just a dream."

"But what if it wasn't?" I sob.

"It was just a dream." She repeats. Then I hear Dad's footsteps come into my room.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

"She's fine." Mom answers. "Just a nightmare."

"I knew letting her and Rye watch the Games was a bad idea." He mumbles.

"Peeta, they're going to see it anyway." My mom snaps. "They might even experience it." Dad sighs and walks out of the room. My sobs have now turned to quiet hiccups.

"It's still early, go back to sleep." Mom whispers.

"I can't." I whimper.

"I'll lay down with you." She murmurs. She lays me back down on the pillow and starts softly singing.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

I feel my eyelids get heavy, and soon I succumb to sleep again.

Mom, Dad, and Haymitch are training Rye and I so hard. Rye is learning how to use a bow. I am learning how to throw knives. We are also learning basic survival skills, like building fires and looking for water. Every day Rye and I are tired. We end up practically falling asleep at the dinner table. And every day we have to get up early to train again. I am working hard on my endurance and combat skills. They will come in handy for when I need to protect Rye. I have been thinking about how I will kill myself once my brother is safe. Surely he won't kill me. I know that I will break my parents' hearts when I die, but I have to keep Rye alive. Every night my mother tells me that Rye and I may not get reaped. But we all know that at least one of us will.

The Reaping is on a hot day in June. I rise early and put on a pink sundress and braid my hair. When I walk downstairs I see my father pulling a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning." I respond. He turns his head to look at me.

"You look nice." He says.

"Thanks." I tell him. "You don't look that bad yourself." He smiles a little.

"Well, sit down. I just made a fresh loaf of bread." He slices it and sets a slice in front of me. I spread some strawberry jam on it.

"Your mom and I will have to go to the Capitol to mentor the tributes this year, so you will stay with your Uncle Haymitch." Dad says calmly.

"Come on, we both know that Rye and I will be going to the Capitol with you." I say grumpily. Dad bangs his fist on the table.

"I have had enough of this!" He yells. "Stop talking about it!" Suddenly, Dad's pupils dilate until there is no more blue left in his eyes.

"Go to your room." He says quietly.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"I said go to your room, Goddammit!" He yells. I leave the table and run over to the stairs. I meet my mother as she is coming down. Her eyes get wide.

"Ohh, no." She breathes. "Come with me." We lock ourselves in her room. This has happened before. Many times.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Someday." Mom whispers.

"I may not have that long to live!" I snap. Mom just looks at me and sighs. We wait until my father says we can come down.

Mom and Dad are on the stage at the Justice Building. Uncle Haymitch is with them. I was told that Aunt Effie isn't going to be our district escort anymore. Instead, there is a young woman that looks to be in her twenties. She has porcelain white skin, flaming red hair, and purple eyes. She wears little makeup. She introduces herself as Adrienne. Everyone is quiet as she walks over to the girls' reaping bowl. She pulls out a card and walks to the microphone and reads the name in a clear, soprano voice.

"Lucy Mellark." She says. I knew it. Everyone looks at me as I walk up to the stage. My parents are fighting back tears. Adrienne smiles at me.

"A child of two victors." She chirps. "This is going to be quite an exciting year!" She then walks over to the boys' reaping bowl. She picks a card and reads it.

"Rye Mellark." I'm not surprised. That doesn't mean I'm not terrified. I'm going to die. Suddenly, a boy makes his way through the crowd and shouts.

"I volunteer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello to anyone who is still reading this. If people reading this can review it, then I will be very happy. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

I am shocked. Completely shocked. A volunteer? After all that Panem has been through? The brown haired, green eyed boy made his way up to the stage.

"Hello, young man!" she says happily. "May I have your name?" The boy smirks.

"I am Rowan Esquire, the next Hunger Games Victor." He says proudly. Adrienne laughs, a light airy tinkle.

"This year will be very interesting indeed." she says. "Now shake hands." I turn to Rowan and offer my hand. He takes it and gives it a short jerk. His eyes look murderous and he smirks. Adrienne then breaks us up and takes us straight to the train. She leads us to the lavish sitting room.

"Wait here, your mentors will be with you shortly." She leaves the room. Rowan turns to me.

"Well, this should be fun." He says. I look at him.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask.

"Well, my uncle was in the Games long ago. He died. He was only sixteen." Rowan tells me. "If I win, I'll be rich. Talk about get rich or die tryin'." Rowan laughs.

"You're despicable." I snap.

"Hey, I only do what my ancestors and I were trained to do. Bring pride to my district." He says. That sounds familiar. "After all, I do come from District 2." I stop and think for a second. Rowan looks familiar. I have a deja vu experience when I look at him. Where have I seen his face before. Rowan senses my confusion.

"What, you didn't know?" he asks.

"Know what?" I ask warily. He looks at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your mother killed my uncle." Rowan tells me. "I'm Cato's nephew." Cato. It all makes sense now. The resemblance between them. His coming from District 2. Suddenly, my parents and Uncle Haymitch enter. Uncle Haymitch already has a bottle of white liquor. I see the expression on my mom's face when she sees Rowan, and I know she recognizes him too. This is all so overwhelming. I stand up and go to my train compartment.

I am laying on my bed when someone knocks on the door.

"Lucy?" It's my dad. "Lucy, it's time for dinner." I don't answer. He opens the door.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" he asks. I continue staring at the wall. Dad sighs.

"We will protect you, Lucy. Your mother, Uncle Haymitch, and I will not let you die." he reassures me. "You are great with a bow and arrow. You will survive." I sit up in bed quickly.

"Don't you get it?!" I shout. "They're going to kill me because I'm the child of two victors, one of which is the Mockingjay!" Dad cringes. He knows I'm right.

"No matter what, don't stop fighting." he says in a strained voice. "Come out for dinner when you're ready." I feel too sick to eat. Eventually I must fall asleep because it is dark when I wake up. Someone left a small loaf of bread and a glass of milk on the nightstand next to my bed. I don't feel hungry, but I need my strength. I eat the bread and drink the milk. I look out the window of my train compartment. I see buildings that I recognize are from District 2. We will be in the Capitol by morning. I had only been there once. My parents hate it. Rye and I love it. We love seeing the tall sparkling buildings and the strangely dressed people. That was where I had first learned about America. I was eleven and someone was talking about it in the Town Square. I saw Panem's flag along with another strange looking flag. It had red and white stripes. In the top left corner, it had a blue square with many white stars. I counted fifty total. My mother said that instead of Districts, America had fifty states. The only thing I knew was that the country was destroyed by war against other countries in the year 2022.

"_People there were selfish, Lucy." My mother told me. "They only cared about themselves and how rich they were. When the new president tried to set things straight and fix the country, there was an uprising. Some fled to other countries. The unlucky stayed in the ruins of America. The country used to be very great when it was founded, but selfishness and hate destroyed it."_

"_When did Panem rise?" I asked._

"_A few days after America was demolished. Apparently the Snow family had been planning Panem since 1900. People were so desperate for salvation so they went along with it. The Snow family was very controlling. Panem lasted for fifty years before the uprising. Then started the Hunger Games. And you know what happened after that." she finishes._

"_Tell me more about America and the other countries." I plead. Mom shook her head._

"_When you're older." she tells me._

And I did learn more. Not about America, but about other countries. Eurasia emerged when Panem did. The country used to be two separate countries. South America was inhabited only by wild animals. Africa was inhabited by other people that were different from us. They lived very old-fashioned, in mud huts with no electricity. Eurasia lived very much like us, with some more advanced technology. We never spoke with each other after the second rebellion, although they keep an eye on us. I know there are many archives with information about America at the Capitol, but I don't know where they are. Maybe someone there knows. I sigh deeply. I better get dressed. We'll be there soon.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was mostly Lucy's thoughts. It's just building up to when Lucy learns more about the USA. I believe that what happened to America in this story could actually happen. Anyway, bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another chapter! I honestly don't have anything interesting or funny to say... so here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

We arrive at the Capitol at seven in the morning. I walk out of my compartment and into the main room. My mom makes me eat a bit of fruit and fixes my hair.

"You ready, sunshine?" Rowan sniggers. I glare at him.

"Don't call me that." I growl. Rowan puts his hands in the air in mock defense.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said anything." he says. "It's obviously that time of the month." There is a slapping sound as my hand makes contact with his cheek.

"Lucy!" My mom grabs me to prevent me from further hitting him. I thought Rowan would hit me back, but he surprised me by laughing.

"Guess I was right." he chuckles. "Better leave you alone." I sigh angrily. I wasn't on my period, I just really hated Rowan. Finally, we are in the train station in the Capitol. Some of the citizens are excited to see the tributes. There are others who look sad and worried. As I am led to meet my prep team, I get a glimpse of the other tributes. They all look like the tributes from my parents' games. Perhaps they purposely reaped relatives of the dead tributes. A tall blonde pair from One. Two shorter but deadly looking tributes from Two. A scarlet-haired girl from Five. And most startlingly, a small girl from Eleven. She had light brown skin and wide brown eyes the color of melted chocolate. Her dark culy hair fell around her face. She was almost a spitting image of Rue. My parents obviously noticed the same thing I did, as they both went pale at the sight of the tributes. Finally, I was dragged byba Peacekeeper to a room where I was told to wait for my prep team. My team was nice enough. There was platinum blonde woman named Denaerys and a red haired woman named Marrisol. Marisol complained a lot. She complained about the stubble on my underarms and legs, saying it was hard to wax. I always shaved. I couldn't stand being hairy. he baffled me by sneering at ny hairy arms. Capitol people. Denaerys was more sympathetic though. She said my blue eyes were pretty and that I resembled my mother. They examined my naked body when they were done.

"You have the most beautiful figure." Denaerys admires.

"She's alright." Marisol mutters, unimpressed. Denaerys looked shocked.

"Mari, are you blind?" she gasps. "Look at her natural beauty!"

"Shut up Denaerys." she snaps. "And don't call me Mari." Denaerys sighs.

"Well, Marius will be here soon." she says as she hands me a fluffy robe to put on.

"Okay." I mutter. Marisol turns to leave. Denaerys, however, looks concerned.

"Lucy, dear. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here." She smiles. "And call me Dany." I manage a small smile.

"Thank you." I say weakly. Dany hugs me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Stay strong." she whispers befor following Marisol out the door. I could hear Marisol's sharp voice scolding Dany.

"You stupid, silly girl!" I hear her snap. "She's not your friend Denaerys! Stop acting so foolish!" About a minute later, a light skinned, brown haired man with a small diamond in his nose walks in. He is dressed in a simple dress shirt, pants, vest, and bow tie. His eyes light up when he sees me.

"Oh, darling look at you!" he exclaims and practically skips over to me.

"I'm Marius, your stylist." he says in a high pitched voice. "Now I know these circumstances are hard, but I want to help make some of it easier." He has me remove my robe and walks around me, examining me.

"Very beautiful." He says. "I want to put you in a strapless white gown with red accents, but the president has already chosen the outfits." He takes a garment out of a bag. It is a. light grey dress that has pieces of fabric floating off of it. Marius dresses me and does my hair and makeup. Pale face, gray on my eyelids,my hair down and wavy.

"Oh, Lucy you look darling!" Marius gushes. "At first I didn't have high hopes for this dress, but now that it's on you, I see that you can make it work." Marius drones on and on about the dress. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and remember my mom's and dad's flaming costumes. Black with red. My dress is grey. I get a sick feeling in my stomach as I realize what I am supposed to be.

I am coal that has been burned out.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! And thanks to one reviewer. I seemed to have briefly forgotten thay Europe and Asia are continents, not countries. Brain fart! lol. Also, did anyone catch my Game of Thrones reference? I haven't seen or read it, but I know about the characters. Denaerys is pretty badass. I also know I will have fun writing Marius' character. I thought that at least one HG stylist should be a sassy gay friend. haha. Anyway, bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Here's Chapter 6! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

I step out into the stable where the chariots are getting ready. District 12's will be pulled by a team of grey horses. I guess we're sticking with the burnt coal thing. Even Rowan is wearing grey. I don't see my parents or Uncle Haymitch. Marius seems to read my mind and tells me that they are in the square, awaiting us. I take a look at the tributes around me. They are dressed in outfits so similar to the ones of the 74th Hunger Games. I know why this is. Coriella Snow is trying to make my parents break. It's the same reason she reaped me, and originally, Rye. It would be too easy to kill Mom and Dad, so she is making them suffer another way. She is killing their only daughter. Adrienne is by the other escorts. They tell us to climb on the chariots. Soon after we do, the District 1 chariot starts moving. The doors open and District 1 emerges. Each of the Districts follow until it is time for District 12. My heart starts beating rapidly and I get dizzy. I hang on to the side of the chariot so I won't fall. Our horses start moving and we enter the Square. The lights are blinding me and I can't see anyone. However, when they see Rowan and I, the crowd falls quiet. They know who I am. Who Rowan and I am. The burnt coal color we are symbolizes who my mother was. The Girl on Fire. Now, the fire has been extinguished. We have no more power. That was all gone when Paylor was assassinated. It seems like a year passes before Rowan and I reach the President's Mansion. It had been rebuilt many years ago, so it looks different than it did in my parents' games. President Coriella Snow is standing on a podium, ready to give a speech. She is still young, probably thirty years old. She is staring at me with her icy blue eyes. Her eyes aren't blue like mine and my father's. Her eyes are cold like ice. She then plasters a fake smile on her face and turns her attention to the crowd.

"Hello citizens of Panem." she says. Some people cheer.

"For thirty-two years, Panem has been out of control. In the year 2147, the Hunger Games was ended and a great president was killed. To make up for all of these tragedies, this Hunger Games will be the best yet. Ladies and gentlemen, I present the tributes of the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." She glares at me again, and then my mother. The tribute chariots move toward a building I recognize as the Training Center. Mom told me that the tributes stayed there until the Games began. We would be training for three days before our private training session. At the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, my mom shot an arrow through an apple at the Gamemakers' table because they weren't paying attention to her. Her method certainly worked. On the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, both my parents were risky during their private sessions. Mom hung a dummy and painted the name of the former Head Gamenaker on it, Seneca Crane. Dad painted a picture of Rue, the girl from District 11 that was my mom's ally and friend. The other tributes and I go into the Center. To get to your floor, you have to press the number of your district. The elevator stops at each floor and two tributes get out each time. The little girl that looks like Rue smiles at me before exiting the elevator with her district partner. Then it's just Rowan and me. He looks at me and smirks.

"Looks like the fire is all burned out." he says. Looks like he understood the meaning of the costumes. The door opens and we exit the elevator. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Haymitch are already in the lavish living room. I gasp as I step into the room. It is much fancier than my house. The abstract furniture is covered with velvet. My mother smiles at me.

"You two can go change, and then we can have dinner." she says. Rowan and I make our way to our rooms. I am about to open the door to my room when he blocks the door.

"Sooo..." Rowan purrs.

"Get out of the way." I snap.

"Oooh feisty. Just the way I like them." He smirks. "You're also kinda hot. I should hit that before I kill you." I push him out of the way and enter my room. It is about the same size as my room at home. There is a large four-poster bed in the middle and a window overlooking the city. There is also a bathroom connecting to the bedroom. I walk over to the window and look out at the city. It is dark but the city is alive. With the aid of the lights of the buildings, I can see the mountains in the distance. I heard that people would climb the mountains. I wonder what the view on the top was. I wonder what it would all look like without the city. I sigh and turn around to the bed. There is a red cotton dress and black leggings with silver flats for mee to wear. I strip off my burnt coal outfit and put on the ensemble on my bed. I hear Rowan come out of his room. He pauses for a second before knocking on my door.

"Coming out, Princess?" he asks seductively. After he made that move on me, I don't want to be near him.

"No." I answer.

"Oh, come on." he pleads.

"Get the hell away!" I shout.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I hear my mother ask. I don't answer.

"I think she's just shocked, Mrs. Mellark." Rowan says innocently. "She's had a hard day." I hear my mom sigh.

"Go down to dinner, Rowan. I'll talk to her." Mom says. I hear Rowan's footsteps move toward the dining room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucy?" my mom says gently. "Are you coming down to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." I tell her.

"Can I come in?" she asks. When I don' answer, she opens the door and walks in. She silently walks over andbsits on the bed with me. I feel a lump in my throat and tears start to pool in my eyes. Mom draws her arm around me and pulls me into her arms. The tears trickle down my face and sobs start to wrack my body. Mom just holds me, rubbing my back and shushing me silently. When I am done crying, she pushes my hair out of my face and wipes my tears away with her thumb.

"I don't want to die." I whimper.

"I know, Lucy." my mother says, her voice quaking slightly. I turn my head up to her.

"I don't want to go back out there." I say. "I don't want to see Rowan." My mom smiles knowingly.

"He's a piece of work, I know." she says. "How about we eat in here tonight?" We do. We sit on my bed, eating dinner and watching funny sitcoms on the television in the room. Later in the night, we get absorbed in an old movie that was made in the 1990s. It was called Titanic. It was about a rich girl that meets a poor boy on a large crise ship in the ocean. The boat ends up hitting an iceberg and sinking. The girl survives but the boy dies. Mom and I are both crying at the end. I end up falling asleep with my head in Mom's lap. It was nice to spend a few bonding moments with my mother before facing reality. I will fight. I will try my hardest to stay alive. Screw Rowan. He will not kill me. I will go home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This story will be updating a bit slower because I am working on a new HG story. I's a retelling of Beauty and the Beast. And in case you were wondering, here is some background information on this story that I forgot to provide:**

**-Since Katniss, Peeta, Lucy, and Haymitch are at the Capitol, Rye is staying with a friend**

**-District 13 merged with the other districts so it no longer exists So anyway, I need reviews! So review! Love ya! XOXO**


End file.
